Joshamee Gibbs
Joshamee Gibbs is a fictional character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise, played by Kevin McNally and voiced by Steven Jay Blum in video game adaptations. Character overview Gibbs is a generally knowledgeable person, often providing the movie's cast as well as the audience with background information. This puts him in a mediating position, giving the audience quick run-downs of important plot points and concepts. Examples include his explanation of the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, and knowledge of the Kraken. He also acts as a voice of fatherly warmth and maturity, acting as a foil to the manic anarchy of the remaining crew. His last name is likely based on Charles Gibbs, a 19-century American pirate. He is also deeply superstitious and makes frequent references to various causes of "bad luck". As Jack's first mate, his character is comparable to that of Chewbacca in Star Wars. Fictional Biography ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' In Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Gibbs is first seen as a Royal Navy warrant officer (probably the boatswain) aboard the vessel carrying Governor Weatherby Swann and his young daughter Elizabeth from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean. Gibbs is highly superstitious, fearful of the mere mention of pirates. When they come across a wrecked vessel (from which young Will Turner is rescued), Gibbs is the first to suggest it was attacked by pirates. He was likely correct, as Elizabeth witnessed the Black Pearl leaving the scene. Sometime over the next eight years, Gibbs either leaves or is expelled from the Royal Navy. It's implied that, like James Norrington, he may have been disgraced chasing pirates, eventually becoming one. When Ex-Commodore Norrington applies to sign aboard the Black Pearl in Dead Man's Chest, he tells Gibbs his life is just like his, only "one chapter behind." Gibbs may also have been dismissed from the navy for his drinking, as he is often seen swigging rum from a flask. Despite his initial dread of pirates, he became good friends with one: the Black Pearl's former captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack's history is well-known to Gibbs, including his quest to regain the Pearl and seek revenge on his mutinous first mate, Hector Barbossa. He is also familiar with the curse that has afflicted the Black Pearl's crew and how to break it. He hasn't grown any less superstitious, however, and continually rambles on about what causes bad luck, such as bringing woman aboard ships. Jack finds Gibbs sleeping among pigs in Tortuga after he and Will escape from Port Royal. They assemble a crew to man the stolen navy vessel Interceptor. After Jack falls behind during a confrontation with the pirates at Isla de Muerta, Gibbs assumes command, indicating he is now Jack's (more trustworthy) first mate. Unfortunately, the Pearl quickly caught the Interceptor and following a sea battle, the Interceptor was destroyed. Gibbs and the rest of the crew (along with Will and Elizabeth) were captured. Back on Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth freed Gibbs and the crew from the Pearl's brig, and they took control of the ship. Although Elizabeth tried to convince Gibbs and the others to save Jack and Will, who were fighting Barbossa on the island, they set sail with the Pearl, telling Elizabeth Jack owed them a ship. However, they later rescue Jack after he escapes the hangman's noose in Port Royal. With Jack back in command of the Black Pearl, Gibbs stays on the Pearl. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Gibbs is still serving under Jack aboard the Black Pearl and appears to now be the first mate, however nobody on the crew refers to him as such. He seems to still be superstitious by nature, which is made clear during the scene where Jack shows Tia the black spot. However, he doesn't seem to be as superstitious as he use to be. At the beginning of the movie, Gibbs is seen singing the sailor song, Dead Man's Chest on board the Black Pearl before Jack arrives in a coffin. The song could be a prelude for the movie. Gibbs, Jack, and the rest of the crew are captured by a cannibalistic tribe of natives after the Pearl beaches on the mysterious island of Pelegosto. They narrowly escape following the timely arrival of Will. Gibbs accompanies Jack on his quest to find the Dead Man's Chest containing the heart of Davy Jones after Jack learns Jones will soon collect on a debt he owes him. He is also one of the few survivors when the Pearl is destroyed by Davy Jones' monstrous beast, the Kraken, an attack in which Jack is seemingly killed and the Black Pearl sunk. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton (and his parrot), and Marty are all who's left. When they return to Tia Dalma and she asks if they would be willing to do anything to save Jack and the Pearl, Gibbs is the first to accept. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Gibbs, Joshamee